Kidnapping or Hypnosis?
by Pink Blackberry Girl
Summary: Rory and Logan scheme up ways they could tell their families that Rory is pregnant. A short, funny, fluffy, Rogan one-shot.


Ok, so this is the other one-shot. I didn't have time to finish the next chapter of "You're her brother?" so it'll be up tomorrow, sorry!

Fluf was helping me with this one a little bit, and I don't have her final aproval yet, so there is a chance that it sucks lol

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own gilmore girls...

* * *

"We have to tell them sometime."

"No we don't."

"Ace, yes we do."

"Are you sure?"

"They are going to figure it out sometime." He said pointing to stomach, which they both new wouldn't be tiny and flat for very much longer.

"But that doesn't mean we have to tell them."

"Ace..."

"Fine, but how?"

"How do you want to?"

"I don't." Rory said, then sighed. "Fine, I'll tell my mom."

"That's only one person. We can't only tell one person."

"Yes we can. If I call her now, the whole town will know by dinnertime."

"And what about your grandparents? My parents? Other people have to know."

"They don't get to know."

"Again, I have a feeling they will figure it out sometime, like in a few months at Friday night dinner, when you show up and are huge. Or how about when the come to our house and there is a baby room. Or when we start walking around with a baby. Face it, people are bound to notice. I don't think there is a way around it." Logan told her, although he couldn't help thinking that with Rory, anything is possible.

"I could leave the country."

"You could leave the country, but then you wouldn't be with me." He said, leaning over to give her a quick kiss.

"You could come with me." Rory stated.

"Ace, I have to work. I have a job. And so do you. And besides, we'd have to come back sometime. And again, we would have a baby. People would figure it out. Except for Finn, he might not get it."

"Dang it, that was a perfect plan." Rory thought for a moment, dreaming up another scheme in her head. "We could brainwash them and convince them that they aren't related to us. Yes, that's it! We can brainwash them. But how...we could hypnotize them! That's it, hypnosis, it's perfect!"

"As much as I absolutely love that plan, why can't we just tell them?" Logan asked.

"Think about it. As soon as they find out, they will take over. There will be no stopping the forces of Richard and Emily and Mitchum and Shira. They will get together and have secret meetings and plan. They will plan everything, and we will have no say, because they will use their evil powers against us. Before this baby is even born it will already have a trust fund, its career picked out, and a guy to be arranged to be married to. Every moment of her perfect life will be planned. And it'll all be because we told them."

"How do you know it will be a girl?" Logan asked, completely ignoring the rest of her rant.

"Because I do." She told him.

"What if it's a boy?" He asked. "I mean, there is a 50/50 chance."

"It won't be."

"But you don't know that."

"Yes, I do. It's going to be a girl."

"But you can't be sure. Face it Rory, it could be a boy."

"You're getting me off topic! Our _girl's_ life will be planned. She will have no say in her life. She will suffer. And it will be all your fault. Are you willing to let that happen?"

"Our _child's_ life is not doomed to suffer because we won't let that happen."

"Have you not been listening? There is no way around it, they will dictate, they will win, and we will lose. Our _daughter _will lose. It's bound to happen. Unless we stop it." Rory told him. They were silent for a moment, until Rory spoke up again. "So what's it going to be, hypnosis or fleeing the country? Or we could always kidnap them...that might work too. Hmm..."

"We are not kidnapping my parents. I hate them, but we can't kidnap them. We could go to jail. They could send us to jail. And then they would take our _child_ and raise it and plan its whole life out and we wouldn't have any say because we are doing 20-25 years."

"You do have a point there." Rory thought for a moment, when inspiration struck, again. "We could get someone else to tell them, and then lock ourselves in our house for the next nineteen years. Or we could tell them, run away, and then lock ourselves in."

"I think that's a horrible plan and you used absolutely no imagination."

"I know." She sighed. "But I'm running out of ideas."

"I've got one." Logan told her, although Rory didn't hear him and continued listing off her many crazy ideas.

"Oh, I know, we can get my friend Sam to...oh no that won't work..."

"I said, I have an idea." He said again, trying to get her attention.

"We could always...nah too much room for error..."

"Rory!"

"What if we...oh wait, that would require us to find a place to bury there bodies, too messy..."

"ACE!"

"What?"

"I have an idea."

"What? It better be something good, and creative, it must be creative. Nothing simple or ordinary would ever work on those people."

"How about we," Logan said, pausing for dramatic effect, "just tell them!"

"No."

"Think about it, it's so crazy it just might work. They wouldn't expect it; they'd be expecting some big, creative, evil, ingenious plan that would cause them to come up with some big, creative, evil, ingenious scheme to control our kid's life."

"You might be right." Rory said reluctantly. "Wait, I've got it."

"Please don't say it's another plan that involves wolves and a machine gun."

"No, what do you think I am, crazy? I was going to say we should leave them a note."

"A note?"

"Yes, a note. It's just thoughtful enough that they don't have to find out from Kirk, but just thoughtless enough that there is absolutely no human contact involved. It's perfect."

"Yes, it is. And you know what else is perfect?"

"What?"

"You."

* * *

You know what would make me REALLY happy? Reviews!


End file.
